1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processor for editing images.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An image processor reads an image of a document using an image input unit, stores it in a memory in the form of image data, and subjects the stored image data to editing operations such as addition and deletion. As one of the editing operations, part of the read document is electronically cut and pasted to a predetermined place in another document. In such an electronic cutting and pasting operation, the document image to be cut and the destination document image are displayed either on a single display unit or on separate display units, and a cutting image portion in the document to be cut and a pasting place in the pasting (destination) document are similarly specified by a mouse, for example.
In the related art image processor, the cutting image portion and the pasting place are specified by the operator by selecting appropriate positions while looking at the screen. For this reason, it is not possible to cut or paste figures precisely. Particularly, shifts in position are noticeable when the same patterns must be juxtaposed.